


Happy Thoughts

by TruthfulDeceiver



Series: Short Stories [SPM] [10]
Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Gen, poor blumiere, self harm tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulDeceiver/pseuds/TruthfulDeceiver
Summary: Character: Blumiere





	Happy Thoughts

“Happy thoughts.”

Blumiere whispered it to himself, pacing anxiously from one side of the bedroom to the next. His wrists and arms were all scratched severely, easily seen from his sleeves being pulled up.

He promised himself he wouldn’t dare cry.

See, he’d try so many breathing exercises, he’d tried things he enjoyed, he had even tried stepping outside for hours with his beloved just to try to feel at peace once again.

But he wasn’t allowed it. He was never worth it enough to even get a mere moment of peace or joy ever since…

Ever since the Dark Prognosticus was found once again. It was calling to him, trying to pull him back into its grasp. He wanted to kill that part of himself, even if it meant killing the entirety of his being. He wouldn’t let that dark book take hold of him once more.

“Stay positive…” Blumiere murmured quietly, almost inaudible. “You wouldn’t want Timpani to see you like this, would you?”

It took so much effort just to keep in the tears. He wanted to relieve all of this stress, he wanted to just be back in that state where he was excited with his lover and friends and nothing could bother him.

And yet, looking back on it, wasn’t this part of him always there? This negative part of him, longing to take hold of his mind and pull him back into the void-like depths.

Until he was nothing but a monster.

A monster that no one could care less about. Something that he just wanted gone. Even if it meant to end himself.

Blumiere stopped pacing, leaning against the side of the wall. He let loose a weak sob, hiding his face in his hands. He was so exhausted of this. He wanted it to stop. He didn’t know what he wanted to stop, just that he needed it to stop.

“Happy thoughts…” He mumbled once again, choking on the words.

“Happy thoughts, Blumiere…"


End file.
